The Storm that I believe in
by dark-nexus17
Summary: She wasn't built for the sweet life and the silence. Sikozu introspective, post PK-Wars. Doesn't follow comic canon.


**Title: The Storm that I believe in**

**Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius**

**When: Sometime in the distant future, AU I suppose, where Scorpius and Sikozu are mostly happy and fluffy**

**Summary: AU I suppose, because this doesn't follow comic canon. After PK Wars, Sikozu and Scorpy are back together. Established relationship fluff, inspired by a fan vid on youtube. Character introspective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Author's note: I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. And I can't find that many shippers. This fluff escaped from the dumpster, do not hold me responsible.**

_**I'm an angel bored like hell, and you're a devil meaning well.**_** – The Cardigans**

She had been shunned for saving her people by any means possible. She had been shunned for being a bioloid. She had been shunned by the Moyans. She had been shunned by the Scarrans and the Peace Keepers and probably any other species you'd care to mention. But she had not been built for an easy life. A settled life, with a house, a garden and 2.4 children, or whatever Crichton thought the ideal norm was. Even now he was ridiculous; you couldn't have point 4 of an offspring.

Only Scorpius ever accepted her, and although he had been reluctant to accept her back at first, once she had proved her worth as a companion and ally again, and fully explained the reasons for her betrayal, she found he was sensible enough to listen to her explanation and accept that it was a course of action he himself would probably have taken in her situation. He didn't forgive her too easily though. Sometimes, when he recalled her betrayal for whatever reason, he would neglect her for days, and she would have to wait for the storm to pass. She often wished he would at least shout at her, to clear the charged air, but she knew he would not give into his anger easily; besides, they had more interesting ways to clear the air between them.

She still occasionally saw the Moyans, Scorpius was working hard to maintain the fragile peace, after seeing first-hand the horrifying damage that wormhole weapons could cause, and he sometimes needed John's presence at peace councils. Since the Moyans stuck together like glue, he was more than often accompanied by Aeryn, Chiana and small D'Argo. They treated her civilly, and she them: John and Aeryn had actually warmed to her somewhat when she became enthralled by their son, and was thus willing to babysit, something the Moyans had become tired of. She often thought, irrationally, that it would perhaps be nice to have an offspring, but she could not bear one, as a bioloid, and even if she could, she led an unstable life, and there was no way of knowing how a child of such mixed races may turn out. Furthermore, Scorpius had no interest in children; he often remarked to her that he wondered how they survived at all. She knew this was because of his own past, he had barely survived childhood, and others like him had not even reached full term. The universe was such a fragile place.

Turning her thoughts away from children, she marvelled at how her life had turned out. She had lost her people, but gained friends, she had sacrificed much, but had found so much more. She knew now that she loved Scorpius. She had often studied John and Aeryn, to discover what love was, how it worked, what chemicals were involved, how it was created, how it flourished or failed, and she knew that although her relationship with Scorpius was somewhat more adventurous than John and Aeryn's, the emotion behind it was the same. Of course, she never expressed this verbally, she believed Scorpius loved her too, but he still clung to the notion that tender feelings made one weak, irrational. Perhaps they did, but in this particular instance, she could not bring herself to care.

She did not know what the future held, but she had Scorpius, she had friends, and she had her life back.


End file.
